Pleine lune
by vivelespseudosextralongs
Summary: Quand Naruto a besoin d'aide, Hinata est là, elle sera sa confidente... [NaruHina]
1. Chapitre I

Titre : Pleine lune

Auteur : vivelespseudosextralongs

Disclamer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, et tout le blabla qui va avec

Résumé : Le soir où Naruto a besoin d'aide, il la trouve...

Genre : Romance

Couple : Naru/Hina

Note : L'histoire ne se situe pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, Naruto et Hinata ont 13 ans, donc mettez cette histoire où vous voulez, mais avant la Next Gen

Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas de cette catégorie de personne que l'on peut appeler 'normale'. La plupart des adultes de son village ne l'aiment pas, voire le détestent et le haïssent. D'après eux, le démon enfermé en lui fait de lui un monstre. Il est rejeté._ Heureusement_, seul les adultes savent cela, les personnes de sa génération ne sont au courant de rien sur lui. Mais malgré tout, le comportement des parents déteint sur celui des enfants, c'est bien connu. Même si ça ne fonctionne pas a tous les coups. De ce fait, même s'ils ne savent pas pourquoi, les jeunes de son age ne l'aiment pas, pour la plupart, ou se méfient de lui. Certains le fuient comme s'il était la peste.

Et la malchance le poursuit.

Naruto Uzumaki n'a plus de parents. Il est seul, si seul. Durant toute son enfance, il pleura plus de larmes qu'il n'en fallut. Il est seul. Terriblement seul. La solitude est une chose qui vous prend de part en part et qui vous laisse mourir a petit feu si vous ne faites rien.Mais Naruto Uzumaki est bourré de qualités, l'air de rien. Il est courageux, il n'abandonne jamais. Il est tenace et il ne se laisse pas avoir facilement.

Etant presque increvable, il tient tête à la solitude, non sans larmes, mais il la vainc. Et puis, il avait reçu de l'aide pour accomplir cet exploit.Naruto Uzumaki est un Ninja. Et un ninja est fort. Naruto Uzumaki est fort. Beaucoup d'égalités comme celles-ci pourrait être faites. Mais tout homme ou femme à ses points faibles, ses moments de détresse. Les héros ne font pas leur ascension seuls. Ils se font aidés par des amis, des êtres chers, sur lesquels on peut compter.

Et comme n'importe quel héros, au départ, on apprend, on part de presque rien, et on monte, au fur et a mesure, l'escalier qui amène au bonheur.

C'est pourquoi Naruto Uzumaki rentra à l'académie des ninjas. Et il n'était pas très doué. Alors imaginez que, en plus d'être détesté, vous êtes blâmés, on se moque de vous. En général, on tombe plus bas que terre et on ne se relève pas du trou. Mais Naruto Uzumaki est incroyable. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait dire, il progressait, l'air de rien. Il ratait ses examens, certes, il n'était pas plus futé que cela, ou alors il ne le montrait pas, certes, il faisait des pitreries bien plus grosses que lui, certes, mais Naruto Uzumaki a un rêve. Et il combat pour ce rêve, il ne lâche pas prise, il s'accroche, car sa vie en dépend.

Les autres de sa promotion étaient issus de clans à part entière de Konoha. Depuis tout petits ils avaient reçus un entraînement à part entière. Pas Naruto. Lui ne travaillait seulement depuis qu'il était rentré a l'académie, alors même si les autres ne s'en rendaient pas, ils progressait, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Il passait des nuits entières à s'entraîner, à en oublier totalement de dormir, malgré les moqueries de ses camarades.  
Puis un jour, il su. Il su qu'il était le démon renard. Il su ce qu'il avait en lui.

Mais ce jour là, il appris que quelqu'un, malgré tout, l'appréciait et l'aimait comme il était.

A partir de là, il avait gagné énormément en confiance en lui. Il se faisait des amis. Et puis a présent, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Protéger ceux qui l'aimaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour ce démon, ce satané démon qui lui bousillait la vie...

C'était un soir d'août. Le soleil était en train de disparaître à l'horizon, laissant dans le ciel une teinte mauve virant vers le rose a certains endroits. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Naruto avait décrété qu'il ne fallait pas manquer une soirée pareille pour aller s'entraîner. Précipité, il saisit ses armes, noua son éternelle veste orange a sa taille en raison de la chaleur ambiante et sortit sans même prendre la peine de fermes la porte a double tours.

Une fois dehors, il inspira un grand bol d'air avant de se mettre à marcher tranquillement vers la forêt, là où il était, en général, tranquille pour aller s'entraîner. De plus, les arbres s'étaient révélés de très bons punching-balls... Surtout dans le coin où il avait l'habitude d'aller : les arbres y étaient particulièrement durs, et c'était parfait pour mieux s'entraîner...

Alors que, le sourire au lèvres et sifflotant un air populaire, il gambadait dans la rue menant au bois, il entendit une conversation. C'était peut-être un hasard, mais les deux femmes discutaient de lui. Elles le regardaient avec un air mauvais, et il baissa les yeux. Il savait a présent de quoi exactement elle causaient. Il ne le voulait pas, mais inconsciemment, il entendit des brides de la conversation

"- Pfff... Lui, si on aurait pu le tuer, ça aurait été bien

- On aurait du le pendre sur la grande place

- Et regarde-le, quel air méchant !

- Il a vraiment le visage d'un démon affreux et sanguinaire

- Evidement ! Ce n'est qu'un sale déchet, il n'aurait jamais du exister ! C'est un monstre !!"

Puis elles partirent. Elles le laissaient là, et elles continuèrent de parler.

Il resta là, planté, debout, arrêté dans son mouvement, à se repasser les paroles dites par ces femmes. Dans sa tête résonnaient les mots 'monstre', 'démon', 'déchet'.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était toujours pareil. On s'acharnait toujours sur lui. Il n'était pas considéré comme lui-même, mais comme ce qui étaient en lui. Et a force, il commençait à croire ce que l'on disait de lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi on lui en voulait autant ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ces choses.

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et allèrent mourir sur son cou et sur sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Instinctivement, il se mit à courir vers la forêt. Là bas, il s'y enfoncerait et il pourrait laisser échapper sa peine sans que personne ne l'en empêche, pour une fois. Il en avait besoin, il le fallait.

Il filait à toute allure, sans vraiment regarder devant lui...

Hinata était plutôt fière. Et pour cause : elle venait de maîtriser une technique difficile a faire. Revenant de l'entraînement dans la forêt, elle marchait paisiblement sur la route qui la mènerait jusque chez elle. Elle admirait le ciel qui, a ses yeux, avait une très jolie couleur, quoique légèrement étrange. Elle resta là quelques minutes, à respirer un plein poumons l'air parfumé des fleurs de l'été qui parsemaient le chemin, laissant la légère brise caresser son visage et faisant voleter ses cheveux.

Puis elle le vit. Il courrait, tête baissée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, étant donné qu'il ne regardait pas du tout où il allait. Elle rougit. Elle l'admirait tant qu'a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle apercevait sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux bleu océan, elle devait rouge comme une pivoine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dit :

" -Naruto-kun... attention... Si tu ne regardes pas devant toi, tu... "

Il l'entendit. Par réflexe, il leva la tête vers elle quelques secondes. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit un choc.

Une rivière de larmes coulait de chacun des ses yeux azurs. Il avait un air profondément triste. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus fut, au fond de ses yeux, la marque de tristesse et de détresse qu'elle y vit.

Mais aussitôt qu'il avait vu que c'était elle, il baissa les yeux pour se retrouver dans sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire le regard tourné vers le sol. Il n'aimait pas que les gens le voient comme cela, surtout pas ses amis, surtout pas elle. Si les autres le savaient, on ne se moquerait que plus de lui, alors sa vie serait plus dure qu'en ce moment.

Rapidement, il la dépassa, ne lui accordant pas de second regard, la laissant plantée là, abasourdie. Un tas de questions remplissaient la tête de la jeune fille aux yeux blancs et purs comme de la neige fraîchement tombée des nuages. Qu'avait bien-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ? Lui qui était si fort, on avait vraiment du le pousser a bout pour le faire pleurer ainsi.

Alors, après s'être remise quelque peu, elle se retourna et se lança à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, il était rapide, plus rapide qu'elle dans tous les cas, elle aurait donc du mal à la rattraper s'il ne s'arrêtait pas un moment donné.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'arrêta, estimant qu'ici, personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Il était dans une clairière, et la nuit, entre temps, avait fini par tomber, laissant paraître une magnifique pleine lune dans un ciel toujours aussi dégagé. Mais il se contrefichait de tout cela. Il s'en moquait, de la beauté de la nuit. Pour lui, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Prenant un arbre pour cible, il s'élança. De toutes ses forces, il le frappa. Peu importait si ses poings étaient en sang, si il avait mal. Il s'imaginait que cet arbre était la matérialisation de tous ses ennuis, et le frapper le défoulait. Un torrent de larmes glissait toujours sur ses joues quand l'arbre finit par se briser et par tomber. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour hurler toute sa peine.

Il se laissa tomber ses les genoux, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, dans un geste lent, il amena ses mains vers lui et il les regarda.

" - Est-ce que je suis... un... monstre ? "

Devant lui se trouvaient deux mains ensanglantés, d'innombrables échardes plantées dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Il les porta a son visage pour cacher ses yeux, instinctivement, comme pour, pendant un instant, fermer les yeux sur ses soucis du moment, comme pour effacer sa douleur, comme pour oublier ce qui le tourmentait tant, comme pour cacher le fait que les gens le détestaient et le considéraient comme un démon, une erreur de la nature.

Puis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour pleurer de tout son saoul. C'était incroyable comme pleurer faisait du bien, même si la boule dans sa gorge demeurait.

Hinata courait depuis un bon moment quand elle entendit un cri déchirant qui lui fendit le cœur. Oui, il avait besoin d'aide, et elle allait être là pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Même si elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, son infinie gentillesse n'aurait pas permit de le laisser comme ça. Et puis elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Et puis elle arriva dans une petite clairière baignée de la lumière bleutée et tamisée de la lune. Elle le chercha des yeux puis finit pas voir une petite forme recroquevillée a terre, non loin d'un arbre déraciné. Il avait du laisser échapper la colère. Mais quelle colère ? Elle ne savait rien de lui, c'était pour cela qu'elle se posait milles questions.

Elle s'approcha lentement et discrètement, comme on s'approche d'un animal effrayé. Elle vit, en réduisant la distance qui les séparait, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts et perçut des inspirations remplies de sanglots. Lentement, elle arriva à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ressenti sa présence.

" - Naruto-kun... "

Il leva la tête, lentement, pour la dévisager. Elle ne rougissait pas cette fois, mais elle avait un regard triste. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Lui avait une expression étonnée mélangée aux larmes. Elle, elle pu déceler dans ses yeux de la colère, de l'indignation, de l'injustice et beaucoup, beaucoup de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

De ce fait, elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. Mais sa réaction de fit inattendue. En effet, il s'enfuit brutalement, la regardant d'un regard suppliant

" -Non, non, vas-t'en ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça !

-Mais...

-Non, je suis un monstre, on ne devrait pas t'autoriser à m'approcher ! "

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, au juste ? Lui, un monstre ? Bah bien sur...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, elle ne pouvait tourner les talons et partir. Elle se redressa donc et avança. Il recula. Mais, persistante, elle avança. Jusqu'à ce que le blond soit coincé contre un arbre. Elle s'arrêta, debout, à un mètre de lui. Il ferma les yeux

" -Hinata, s'il te plait, laisse-moi...

- Non ! "

Un peu plus surpris, il remonta ses yeux rougis vers elle. Elle faisait preuve de détermination, et c'était assez rare chez elle. Elle s'accroupit près de lui une deuxième fois, mais là, il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, et puis, l'arbre contre son dos l'en empêchait.

" -Tu ne te sens pas bien, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Je ne veux pas jouer les psychologue, mais dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- ... non, je crains que ce soit impossible. "

Cette vois brisée lui fendit le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il détourna le regard, les larmes coulant de plus belle

" -Et puis tu me rejetterais toi aussi, ajouta-t-il

- ... non. "

- ?

- Non, Naruto-kun, quoique tu puisses dire, je ne te rejetterais pas, et sache que malgré les apparences, ceci est inébranlable. Tu es un ami, tu peux tout me dire

- ... Hinata... je... "

Il la regarda. Soudain, il plissa les yeux, et l'eau salée coula a flot. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait ces paroles, et cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on ne lui avait pas dit ces mots. Il sentait un poids sur ses épaules se soulever et le faisait se sentir plus léger. Elle lui avait dit que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait être, elle l'accepterait, et ces paroles, même si on lui avait déjà dites, diminuait cette boule qu'il avait, coincée, au fond de sa gorge, et qui l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu pour, finalement, être côte a côte avec lui.

" -Merci, Hinata

- Ne me remercie pas. Alors, dis moi ce qui ne va pas "

Il se demanda s'il devait le dire. Ce n'était pas un secret à prendre à la légère, et même si Hinata n'était pas du genre à raconter les problèmes des gens a une assemblée entière, il n'empêche qu'elle pouvait parfaitement le rejeter, malgré ses paroles, quand on prenait du recul.

Oh et puis zut. Il avait besoin de se vider, un point c'était tout... Et puis elle était une amie.

Mais a elle ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle, alors que faire ?

Après une grande inspiration et un long moment de silence pesant, il déclara d'une voix minuscule, presque comme un murmure. Malgré tout, Hinata l'entendit

" -Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tout le monde me fuie ?

- ...

- Avoues "

Elle déglutit difficilement. De nombreuses fois, elle avait vu des gens s'écarter du chemin du blond quand il passait dans la rue. Elle avait aussi remarqué le regard dédaigneux que lui lançaient certains. Mais jusque lors, elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, puisque Naruto souriait tout le temps et semblait tout le temps heureux, regorgeant de joie de vivre. Mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait, tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais il souffrait énormément, plus qu'il ne le faudrait, a l'abri de la vue des autres.

" -Eh bien il se trouve qu'il y a une raison a ça.

-Hein ?

- Oh, bien sur, c'est compréhensible, mais bon...

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé il y a 13 ans ?

- Heu... le quatrième Hokage est mort en tuant un terrible monstre, non ?

- Exact. Seulement, il y une partie de l'histoire qui est erronée

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- En fait, le démon renard à neuf queues n'est pas mort

- De quoi ?!

- Il se trouve qu'il a été scellé dans quelqu'un... "

Hinata fronçait les sourcils. Cette histoire était invraisemblable ? Et puis, si jamais cela était vrai, la personne devait être traitée en héros, puisqu'elle avait sauvé le village d'une catastrophe, même indirectement.

" -Il se trouvait que c'était un nouveau né

-... alors il a le même age que toi et moi "

Naruto sourit un peu derrière sa cascade.

"- Oui, oui, en gros."

Puis son sourire disparut d'un coup, sous le regard décontenancé d'Hinata, qui n'avait pas compris le rapport entre le rejet de Naruto par les autres et le démon

"- Mais en fait, le truc, ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'il s'avère que le bébé dans lequel a été scellé de monstre... En fait... c... c'est... m...moi... "

Sur ce, sa lèvre inférieure se remit a tremble furieusement, en synchronisation avec ses épaules. Et elle, a côté, le regardait avec un air abasourdit. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Puis avant qu'elle eu pu réfléchir a quoi que ce soit, le blond, se tourna vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fis de la journée, les joues inondées et le visage éclairé par la lune.

"- Maintenant que... tu sais... tu... peux me... détester, je... trouverais ça... normal... "

Elle le regarda à son tour. Non ! Tel qu'elle le voyait, il ne pouvait pas être un démon. Il en avait un en lui, certes, mais il était Naruto Uzumaki, et non Kyubi, celui qui avait a moitié détruit le village. Il était quelqu'un.Même si pour elle, en ce moment, baigné dans la lumière, il ressemblait a un ange a qui on avait arraché ses ailes, il était humain, terriblement humain.

_Humain_

_Humain_

" -Non ! Naruto-kun ! Moi je ne vois pas le démon, je te vois toi ! Toi ! Toi, tu comprends ! Je ne te laisserais pas pour de telles stupidités, tu es le Naruto que je connais, tu es l'être le plus humain qu'il y ai sur cette terre ! "

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Si Iruka lui avait dit qu'il l'acceptait, il n'avait pas fait une telle déclaration. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sur le coup de la joie, du soulagement et du bonheur que les larmes coulèrent. Hinata continua. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis qu'elle savait.

"- Si tu veux mon avis, les monstres, ce sont eux, ceux qui te rejettent ! A mes yeux, tu n'es pas un démon. Au contraire, tu es persévérant et sensible, et ce que je vois là devant mes yeux n'est pas pour le moins du monde un démon.

- Hi... Hinata ! "

Il était tellement heureux. Même si ce n'était pas un remerciement, mais pour lui prouver qu'elle l'avait profondément touché, pour lui prouver sa gratitude immense, sans fin, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer tendrement.

"- Merci, merci, Hinata, dit-il en un murmure surmonté de sanglots étouffés et mal dissimulés "

Ne perdant pas ses habitudes, Hinata rougit fortement, mais peu importait pour le moment. Elle le serra un peu plus, tandis qu'il ne cessait de la remercier murmurant au creux de son oreille.

Et ils restèrent ainsi dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Pendant un bon bout de temps, ils restèrent ainsi, puis ils finirent par s'endormir, oubliant tous leurs ennuis, mais sachant qu'une fois séparés, ils reviendraient au galop. Mais pour le moment, autant profiter de l'instant présent.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autres, et le lendemain matin, leur présent les rattraperait. Mais ils seraient plus forts, autant l'un que l'autre. Maintenant, ils pourraient affronter les épreuves. Qu'elles viennent !

**./Owari\.**

Voila... Bon, c'est ma première vraie fic, alors je sais pas ce que sa donne, hein Et puis sa m'est venu sur un coup de tête, alors bon... Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite ? Mystère, sa dépend de vous, hein, si vous me dites que c'est bien, j'y réfléchirait

Bon, Ok, c'est un peu cucu, mais ce soir, c'est ce sa a donné, et j'avais envie XD Alors bon... je suis pas sûre du résultat. Et puis en écoutant Sadness and Sorrow, aussi...

Bon, ok, j'me tais..

Review ?


	2. Chapitre II

** Pleine Lune – CHAPITRE II **

._:: You ::._

Le réveil fut doux, si doux. Les rayons du soleil caressaient délicatement les contours de son visage fin. La brise légère du matin faisait légèrement voleter ses cheveux bruns, et venait timidement chatouiller sa joue rosie par le délicieux sommeil qui lui avait été offert.  
Elle était dehors ?  
Peu lui importait, c'était si agréable, si irréel...

Une fois réveillée un tant soit peu, enfin assez pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement, elle entendit une respiration, Enfin, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une respiration,  
Tout près  
Elle avait la tête sur une poitrine qui s'abaissait et se soulevait a un rythme calme, Une poitrine masculine. Et une odeur. Cette odeur. Celle qu'elle reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute entre milles autres.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, rougissant fortement. Mais elle ne regretta pas pour le moins du monde de les avoir ouverts, le spectacle était si beau

._:: Only you ::._

Ils étaient restés tous les deux au même endroit. Lui contre l'arbre plus ou moins assis, et elle lovée tout contre lui, la tête contre son torse, les jambes mêlées. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu le choix : Il avait entouré deux bras puissants et protecteurs autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, laissant tout de même assez de marge pour ne pas l'étouffer. Comme si, même dans son sommeil, inconsciemment, il voulait la garder près de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui.

Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas au paradis et qu'elle n'avait pas un ange en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il  
avait l'air tranquille. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fermés, les sourcils détendus, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé lui tombaient sur le front, puisqu'il avait enlevé son bandeau.Il était impossible a première vue de s'imaginer qu'a l'intérieur de lui sommeillait un démon, et le plus maléfique de tous qui plus est

._:: You are ::._

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, deux yeux bleu océan avaient commencés a la fixer. Il était réveillé et, le sourire aux lèvres, il la regardait. Quand elle réalisa qu'il l'observait (donc au bout de cinq minutes), elle rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.  
Il vint poser tendrement poser une main sur sa joue, et ce fut un peu plus rouge qu'elle finit par tourner le regard vers lui. Il arborait un magnifique sourire et la regardait avec un regard différent de celui qu'il lui donnait avant

Au bout d'un moment, il déclara a voix basse, comme si un son un peu trop fort aurait pu trouble leur bulle de bonheur:

- Bien dormi ?  
- O... oui, t-très bien, et toi ?  
- J'avais jamais aussi bien dormi

_.:: My ::._

Son sourire s'élargit, la faisant rougir encore un peu plus, puis sourire. Ils fermèrent les yeux encore quelques instant. Puis il repris la parole, d'un ton plus grave cette fois

- Hinata...  
- Oui, Naruto ?  
- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi  
- Quoi ? Mais ...  
- Ton père va te tuer. Tu a passé la nuit a l'extérieur, et avec moi qui plus est. C'est pas bon pour toi,  
- Oui, mais...

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Mais son sourire était affreusement faux

- Je te raccompagnerais jusque devant chez toi et je ferais en sorte que personne de ta famille ne me voie

_.:: Only one ::._

Elle baissa le regard. Il était vrai qu'elle allait se faire passer un énorme savon par ses parents. Par son père, surtout. Il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve une bonne excuse

Naruto relâcha son emprise sur elle et la laissa se relever. Il l'imita peu après. Il en était troublé de ne plus la sentir sur lui

Ce fut en silence qu'ils reprirent le chemin vers le manoir Hyuuga.

._:: My only one ::._

** FIN DU CHAPITRE II **

... C'est court... Plus cucu tu meurt TT  
Enfin, ce n'est pas terminé, il va y avoir la suite (je sais pas quand) avec une vraie romance, cette fois !!  
Ceux qui connaissent les YellowCard auront sûrement compris que j'écoutait Only one en écrivant ceci XD  
Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre III

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tenten-chan524 :** La romance ? Ben la voici la voila Merci pour ton review, c'est toi qui m'as incité a faire la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Angi5359 : **Ben tu voit, c'est plus seulement un One-shot, maintenant

**Topie :** Waaaah, merci beaucouuuup, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton review, je le relis quand j'ai plus envie d'écrire, et une fois que je l'ai relu, hop, j'm'y remets ! Merci beaucoup, tu peut pas savoir a quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! Pour la peine, je te dédie ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Pleine Lune – CHAPITRE III –**

Trois ans...

Cela faisait trois ans que tout cela s'était passé

Il était là, allongé, ou plutôt a moitié assis contre l'arbre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis ces trois dernières années. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, cet arbre. A chaque fois qu'il le touchait, des souvenirs qui lui réchauffaient le cœur resurgissaient.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Il était maintenant âgé de 16 ans. L'une des seules choses qui n'avait pas changée, c'était cet endroit, et c'était tant mieux. Oui, presque tout avait changé sauf ça. D'ailleurs, il sourit a l'idée que quelque chose avait grandi. Mais pas dans cette clairière. Cette chose était née en ce lieu, et avait grandit, grandit, grandit. Dans son cœur. Mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement, c'était étrange. Parfois ça faisait mal, parfois ça rendait heureux. C'était étrange.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène qui s'était déroulée trois années plus tôt. Il l'avait remémorée dans sas moindres détails, et même les plus insignifiants lui semblaient, a chacun, quelque chose de merveilleux. Il n'était pas près d'oublier. Il fallait dire que des les moments difficiles, ça aidait pas mal de savoir que quelqu'un vous acceptait quand vous portez la destruction incarnée en vous. Heureusement qu'il y avait des gens bien sur cette terre, et pas que des ordures de premier ordre comme on en croise si souvent.

Mais en ce moment même, il ne pensait qu'a une seule personne, une seule et unique

**.o0Ô0o.**

Elle courrait dans tout le village. Il n'était pas chez lui, ni au terrain d'entraînement auquel il allait tout le temps quand il avait besoin, ni a Ichiraku, ni nulle part ailleurs, mais alors où ? C'était impossible de disparaître ainsi, tout de même, non ? Il n'avait pas pu s'envoler ! Quoique, le connaissant, il aurait pu inventer un nouveau Jutsu pour...

Et Kiba qui voulait a tout prix s'entraîner avec lui, elle allait se trouver bête à revenir seule. Et pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait envoyée, il ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul ? D'autant plus qu'avec son flair hyper développé, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le localiser où qu'il soit, alors pourquoi ?

A moins que...

Non, il ne lui ferait pas un coup de ce genre, tout de même ? Lui son coéquipier...

Elle chassa ces idées de sa tête et se re-concentra sur le chemin a prendre. Le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas cherché, c'était où ? Elle avait fouillé le village de fond en comble en plus de l'avoir passé au peigne fin trois ou quatre fois, et toujours pas de Naruto... Mais où s'était-il planqué ? Peut-être était-il en dehors du village. Pas en mission, ça s'était sur, puisque c'était son jour de repos, celui où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était étrange, d'habitude, il était toujours fourré avec ses amis, a Ichiraku ou n'importe ou dans le village. Et comme il n'était pas vraiment discret hors des missions, il était facilement repérable. Mais là, tout était calme.

Peut-être que...

Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers la forêt. C'était fou ce qu'un simple chemin à travers les broussailles pouvait faire resurgir comme souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression que, a chaque pas, elle remontait le temps, pour se retrouver a l'age de treize ans. Quelle sensation bizarre, mais ça avait un côté agréable...

Puis elle déboucha sur la clairière. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, il était là. Son cœur se mit a battre a toute allure semblait menacer de se décrocher tellement il paraissait aller loin vers le blond de ses rêves.

**.o0Ô0o.**

Ayant entendu un bruit, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et son cœur rata un battement, voir plusieurs. Seulement, il se demandait pourquoi, et il se demandait également quelle était cette sensation de chaleur dans son estomac qui se répandait délicieusement dans le reste de son corps. Il déglutit difficilement, en regardant fixement le nouvelle venue. Il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton maîtrisé

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heu... je... enfin, K... Kib... a v...veut...

- Heu... tu te sens bien ? On dirait que tu vas tomber sans les pommes...

- N... non ! J-j-j-je...

- ... j'entend rien...

Comprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas assez fort et qu'il était a l'autre bout de l'espace, elle inspira et expira fortement, comme pour décompresser et se mit a avance. Après quelques pas dans l'herbe, elle se retrouva a moins de deux mètres de Naruto.

De nouveau, elle rougit, et bien plus que tout a l'heure. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte contre quel arbre l'ange blond étai adossé, et cela la faisait rougir. Et sourire. Son cœur se mita a battre de plus en plus fort. C'était limite si cela ne lui faisait pas mal. Bah, comme on dit, l'amour, ça fait mal...

- Donc, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Qu- que K-Kiba v-veut t-t-t-te voir

- Ah, eh bien dis-lui que j'arrive dans que je sais pas combien de temps... j'ai la flemme de bouger. _Dit-il avait un magnifique sourire qui faillit faire défaillir Hinata_

- B-bien, j... je vais le lui dire...

- D'accord...

Sur ce, elle le gratifia d'une petit courbette en avant se retourna pour partir. Alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelque pas, Naruto l'interpella, la faisait sursauter

- Hinata !

Elle se retourna lentement, rouge comme une pivoine

- Tu restes avec moi ? On pourra discuter

Elle manqua de s'évanouir. Ce genre de scénario, elle se l'inventait ou alors elle en rêvait. Aux anges, elle se re-dirigea vers lui et s'assis a côté de celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur, puisque, galant (envers elle tout du moins), il lui avait laissé une place.

Il y eu un grand silence. Mais ce silence fut troublé par le rire cristallin du garçon renard. Hinata tourna la tête ver lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il répondit à sa question muette

- Désolée, il n'y a rien de drôle, hé, hé, c'est juste que d'être ici avec toi me rappelles de bons souvenirs !

- Ah.. ah oui ! A moi aussi !

- Oh, tu n'as pas oublié !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- B... bien sur que non !

- Ah, hé, hé ! _répondit-il explicitement en se passant la main sur sa nuque en rougissant a moitié_.

Cette vue fit sourire Hinata. Ils se regardèrent, confus, pour finalement détourner leurs regards a l'opposé.

- Heu... Fut la seule réaction du blond.

Puis ils passèrent à autre chose pour discuter sur les techniques Ninja qu'ils avaient appris pendant l'absence de Naruto. L'Hyuuga avait moins de mal à parler de cela et elle se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise avec Naruto. Puis, a cours de sujet de conversation, ils décrétèrent qu'ils devraient aller rejoindre Kiba.

Le hic (même si ce n'en est pas du tout un), ce fut quand Naruto se releva.

Hinata s'était levée et se tenait devant lui, face a lui, et attendait qu'il ne le lève. Mais doué comme il était, il trouva un moyen de s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds et de tomber. Il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, par réflexe. Il chercha devant lui. Or, devant lui, se trouvait Hinata.

- WaaaAAAAH !!

BOM.

- Oups, je suis désolé, je... oh...

Il rougit fortement, réalisant dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était tombé totalement sur elle, le visage dans son cou, leurs jambes mêlées, un se ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, surtout que pour elle...

Elle était totalement incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Le souffle de Naruto dans son cou lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, et la main sur sa hanche n'arrangeait rien. Elle était sur un nuage. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, Naruto était bien là, complètement avachi sur sa personne.

Et tout d'un coup, du côté de Naruto, ce fut le déclic. Quelque chose dans sa tête fit « Chling » et soudainement, il compris. Il compris pourquoi son cœur battait si fort en présence d'Hinata, pourquoi il se sentait si bien avec elle. Il venait de se rendre compte qui était, au bout du compte, tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il maudit sa stupidité. Et dire que ça faisait trois ans et qu'il ne le savait même pas... Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide...

Maintenant restait a savoir si c'était réciproque. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et c'était bien cela le problème.

Oh et puis zut, maintenant qu'il était là, il allait le lui dire, tient ! Naruto Uzumaki n'avait peur de rien, absolument de rien !

- Hinata...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il devint lui aussi rouge qu'une tomate

- Oui, Naruto ?

Le cœur du concerné fit un bond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais elle prononçait son nom d'une manière différente pour lui, enfin, a moins que ce ne soit lui qui se fasse des idées. Il finit, au bout d'un moment, par dire, a voix basse, presque comme un chuchotement, a l'oreille d'Hinata

- Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le cœur de l'héritière de Byakugan rata un battement. Il avait pris une voix... indescriptible...

- Je suis...

Son souffle dans son oreille la faisait frissonner

- Je suis amoureux de toi...

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si bas, mais ces paroles atteignirent leurs cibles. La cible étant le cœur pur d'Hinata. Elle était si heureuse que des larmes perlèrent pour finalement venir glisser sur sa joue vers son oreille et atterrirent sur les lèvres de Naruto qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Lui reconnu le goût salé et demanda a Hinata, la voix tremblante

- Tu pleures ?

- De... de joie, Naruto, de joie

Naruto se senti soulagé d'un poids et terriblement heureux. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Hinata étaient réciproques. Quelle joie, il était aux anges. Lentement, il déposa un baiser a la base de la mâchoire de l'Hyuuga pour en faire le contour, puis remonter vers la commissure des lèvres.

Puis il s'arrêta et leva la tête pour regarder l'héritière du byakugan dans les yeux.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un regard tellement différent. Par de désir, mais rempli d'amour et de joie. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Il murmura un 'merci' et, en un geste infiniment doux, il unis leurs lèvres. Là, ce fut comme une explosion au fond de leur cœur. Le baiser, au début timide, devint plus assuré au fur et a mesure que Naruto augmentait la possession des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser et en ce baiser, il montrait tout l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle depuis trois années, et elle, depuis six.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il demanda la permission d'entrée, ce qu'elle accepta en entrouvrant la bouche. Ainsi commença une lutte infiniment douce entre eux deux, et chaque seconde, chaque milliseconde, Hinata profitait de la délicieuse brûlure que lui infligeait son ange.

Ainsi, le baiser continua. Ils ne purent pas dire combien de temps, mais il continua.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient sûrement pas, c'était que, discrètement, une quantité importante de paire d'yeux les observaient. Quel phénomène, alors, ce Kiba...

**./ OWARI \.**

Ouais, ouais, ouais, c'est court et en plus, c'est pas génial génial... C'est la première fois que j'écrit ce... genre de scène, donc... je ne promet rien, hein

Paut-être y aura-t-il encore une suite, mais toujours est-il qu'il faut que je l'écrive ! Mais je marche aux reviews, ne l'oubliez pas


	4. Chapitre IV

Salut, me revoilà pour l'avant ou l'avant avant dernier chapitre !

Tout d'abord, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir immense que j'ai eu en lisant vos reviews, j'étais tellement contente que j'ai faillit en pleurer (sans blagues !), alors merci, merci, merci infiniment, je ne savais pas qu'on me féliciterait comme cela !

Et puis aussi, je dois vous dire que comme c'est le début des vacances, j'ai plein de temps pour écrire. Yeah !!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zoyo** Merci beaucoup pour ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !!

**Nahi-chan :** J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as dis, c'est vraiment trop encourageant ! Saute de joie Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'adore qu'on me fasse des longues reviews, alors le tienne m'a beaucoup touché. J'essaierais de m'améliorer encore ! Merci d'avoir mis mon histoire en alerte, ça me donne une raison de plus pour continuer ! (On ne le croyait pas comme ça, Kiba, hein XD)

**Angi5359 :** La voici la voila, la suite ! Merci pour ton review, c'est trop sympa !!

**Elarmi :** Eh bien voila, ce chapitre est un peu plus long Merci pour ton review !!

**Topie :** oui, j'étais obligée de faire un bond dans le temps ainsi, je n'avais pas d'idée... Et puis pour la dédicace, c'est normaleuh !! Merci pour ton review !

A qui vais-je déduire ce chapitre ? Le choix n'est pas dur : Nahi-chan, ce chapitre est pour toi !

**Pleine Lune – Chapitre IV**

Cela faisait a présent une semaine qu'il s'aimaient, une semaine qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour qui, vu d'eux, était indestructible, et c'était sûrement la réalité. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore annoncés aux autres, ne se doutant pas que la plupart de leurs amis les avaient vus s'embrasser langoureusement dans la clairière... Et puis ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Même s'ils ne se tenaient pas la main en public (trop timides et coincés pour cela), les regards qu'ils se lançaient était brûlants d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Et à cause de cela, pratiquement tous leurs amis étaient maintenant au courant de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Seulement, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour leur barrer la route. Hiashi Hyuuga. S'il fallait que quelqu'un ne soit pas au courant de tout ceci, c'était bien lui. Pour lui, Naruto n'était qu'un démon, un être sanguinaire et sans scrupules, dénué de tout sentiments. Ce qui n'était bien évidement pas le cas... Mais ils s'étaient dis que, quoi qu'il en coûtait, ils surmonterais les obstacles. En plus, ils étaient maintenant a deux.

**.o0Ô0o.**

Il était relativement tard. Naruto et Hinata étaient tous deux assis sur une grande étendue d'herbe dans un parc, à regarder l'horizon. Un ciel clair dans les tons rosés s'assombrissait petit a petit : la nuit ne tarderais pas a tomber. C'était un magnifique soir de printemps, et malgré que le soleil sot déjà couché, il émettait toujours de la lumière, et il était certain que cela durerait sûrement encore une demi-heure, voire trois quarts d'heures tout au plus.

Ils e parlaient pas, mais il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentait. Même les trois mots « je t'aime » n'étaient pas assez, alors ils avaient préférés garder le silence, et puis, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le silence, des fois, était mieux que quelconque mot.

Laissant la brise légère et le chant des oiseaux les bercer, ils avaient fermés les yeux, Hinata reposant la tête sur l'épaule de son bien aimé. C'était étonnant, cette épaule semblait faite pour elle. Elle épousait parfaitement sa tête... enfin, détail a part.

Puis, voyant la nuit tomber de plus en plus, elle dit, brisant le silence

- Naruto, je devrais rentrer...

Il tourna la tête vers elle en lui souriant. Toujours ce même sourire dont il avait le secret, celui qui lui faisait tourner le tête et qu'il ne faisait qu'a elle, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

- Ah oui ! Ben tien, pour aujourd'hui, je te raccompagne !

- Ah, si... si tu veut.

- Oui je veux !

Il la laissa se retirer de son épaule et se leva. Il épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste ample et l'aida à se relever. Parlant de tout et de rien, ils prirent le chemin vers le manoir des Hyuuga. Timidement et pour la première fois, Naruto se risqua à lui tenir la main. Il croisa ses doigts avec les siens et Hinata laissa la chaleur que dégageait la main se Naruto l'envahir.

Puis ils s'y habituèrent et continuèrent le chemin, faisant parfois des détours, pour pouvoir rester au maximum d'être ensemble. Mais ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la demeure de la jeune fille. Il lui lâcha la main et lui dit d'un ton doux

- Demain je pars en mission, je devrais revenir d'ici trois ou quatre jours.

- Ah oui ? C'est quel genre de mission ?

- Rang A. Il s'agit de débarrasser une petite vile de malfrat, mais il semble qu'ils soient plus costauds que prévu !

- Oh, alors fait attention a toi !

- Pas de problèmes, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il n'y aura aucun problèmes, _dit il en gonflait la poitrine en prenant un air vantard, mais qui, ne se voilons pas la face, le rendait si mignon, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte..._

Hinata se mit à rire doucement. Ce qu'il pouvait son rire cristallin. Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, avant de la laisser ouvrir la porte.

Le problème survint à ce moment là.

L'imposante porte coulissante se cala sur le côté. Hinata et Naruto avaient les yeux rivés vers l'interstice que laissait la porte ouverte. Là, se trouvait un homme imposant aux yeux blancs au regard sévère et colérique, vêtu d'un long kimono noir qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs assez longs. Hiashi Hyuuga, le chef du clan. Il n'y avait pas a chipoter, c'était un homme imposant et impressionnant, et l'aura qu'il dégageait forçait au respect.

- Oh... bonjour père... _Dit Hinata d'une petite voix_

- Tais-toi ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ? _Dit son père, d'un ton sec et tranchant. Il était visiblement en colère. Ses épais sourcils froncés ne le rendaient que plus menaçants que d'habitude._

- Mais...

- Espèce d'idiote ? Je n'y croyais pas, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas ! Etre avec ce... ce... _Dit-il en désignant Naruto avec dégoût d'un dédaigneux geste de la main _

Le concerné baissa la tête pour la relever ensuite avec un leur de défi et de colère dans le regard. Hinata, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et tel que c'était parti, la situation allait dégénérer. Il était vrai que son père n'appréciait pas le blond, mais elle ne pensait pas a ce point là...

- Ce quoi ? _Demanda Naruto. _Allez jusqu'au bout de vos paroles.

- Ce... cet être maléfique, ce démon !

Naruto sourit, même si le cœur n'y était absolument pas. Comment pouvait-il y être ? C'était plutôt un sourire de défi.

- Oh, vous voulez parler de ça ?

Il désigna son nombril, là où était scellé le démon renard. Hiashi était au courant de l'endroit où était scellé le vrai démon, en tant que membre de la famille Hyuuga.

- Vous voulez parler de lui, hein ? Je lui ressemble tant ? J'ai vraiment ses yeux ? J'ai vraiment ses expressions ? _Demanda Naruto, toujours avec le même ton_

Hiashi ne répondit rien, mais il était visiblement très en colère. Rien que la proximité de cet enfant l'insupportait.

- Ne touche plus à ma fille. C'est une honte, tu ne devrais même plus exister !

- Et pourtant je suis là !

- Tu lui feras du mal, tu es monstrueux ! Tu es...

- Père ! _Cria Hinata._ Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, Il n'est pas un monstre, je...

- Boucle-la ! _Cria le chef de clan._

Il se dirigea vers elle et lui asséna une claque si forte qu'elle tomba a terre. Elle avait une belle marque rouge et du sang coulait d'une plaie qu'elle avait à la lèvre. C'a avait été un coup puissant. Naruto avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas retenu sa force. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais déjà qu'il considérait sa fille étant indigne de sa famille, il était en colère, alors d'un côté, il avait évacué une miette de sa colère sur la jeune fille.

Mais cela restait quand même inadmissible, surtout pour Naruto.

- Hinata ! _S'écria le blond._

Il regarda Hiashi, furieux et se précipita à côté de la jeune fille pour lui relever délicatement la tête et regarder sa plaie. Il ne l'avait pas loupée. Il fut prit d'une rage folle. Chef du clan Hyuuga ou non, il allait payer le prix de ce qu'il avait fait Hinata. Il avait osé lever la main sur elle, et il lui avait fendu la lèvre. C'était une belle plaie. Elle n'en garderais pas de marque, mais elle aurait du mal a manger pendant quelques jours.

D'ailleurs, Hiashi, derrière lui, avait tiré, du fourreau caché dans les plis de son kimono, un katana long et tranchant au manche noir. Une vrai merveille, mais il s'avérait que cette merveille était une véritable machine a tuer, surtout si on voyait comment le sabre était propre et aiguisé. Peut-être ne s'imaginait-il pas que Naruto avait remarqué, mais contrairement en ce qu'il pouvait penser, le blond était loin d'être idiot, malgré ce qu'il laisser paraître des fois.

Quand Hinata rouvrit les yeux, elle leva son regard vers celui de Naruto. Elle ne pu cacher un cri mi apeuré mi étonné. Le regard de Naruto avait changé. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point indéterminé. Il avait l'air très en rogne, et très instable. Et puis il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Hinata, va-t-en, je ne sais ce qui va arriver... Il t'as... il doit payé, père ou non.

Elle regarda derrière son rayon de soleil et y vit son père, le katana a la main, l'air menaçant. Elle étouffa un nouveau cri.

- Naruto, il...

- Je sais, mais je t'en prie, va-t-en plus loin.

Elle réfléchit à tout allure. Apparemment, les deux hommes allaient combattre. Et elle, si elle restait là, n'allait être qu'un obstacle, une gène. Mais Naruto avait peu de chances contre son père, qui était très fort, c'était indéniable. Naruto l'était aussi, mais il n'était pas à la hauteur. Hiashi tait peut-être un salaud, mais il n'en restait pas le moins l'un des plus puissants membres de Konoha.

Mais elle vit le regard suppliant de Naruto. Celui-ci était étrange, il semblait incapable de bouger, comme paralysé dans sa fureur.

Alors, elle se releva et partit dans les fourrés. De là, elle pouvait regarder la scène sans être touchée. Elle aurait voulu aider, mais elle aurait plus été dans les pattes de Naruto qu'autre chose.

Hiashi regarda sa fille partir. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Il n'était pas mauvais père au point de la laisser se faire blesser.

Il leva son katana vers le ciel, près a l'abaisser avec force sur Naruto.

Et Naruto qui ne bougeait pas...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _Demanda le Hyuuga_

- Je ne peux pas bouger. Vous feriez mieux de reculer, vous aussi...

- Ben voyons

Hiashi se mit a sourire et s'avança vers Naruto, toujours accroupi a terre, dos a lui. Hiashi ne voulait pas le tuer, évidement. Enfin si, il voulait, mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce... que Naruto ne devait pas approcher sa fille. Malheureusement, il avait beau être puissant, il faisait partie des personnes qui jugeaient les gens sans les connaître.

D'un coup de biceps, il abaissa son sabre, près a toucher Naruto en plein dans le dos. La blessure ne serait pas mortelle, mais il serait bon pour l'hôpital.

- Je l'aime...

Le sabre s'arrêta à deux petits centimètres du dos du blond. Hiashi était surpris. Qu'est-ce que lui prenait de dire cela, en un moment pareil ? Etait-il fou ?

- Non, tu es un monstre, tu n'as pas de sentiments

Naruto, regard rivé vers le sol, les cheveux devant les yeux, tourna lentement la tête vers le chef du clan Hyuuga. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et on pouvait y lire l'incompréhension ainsi qu'une certains frustration.

- J'ai peut-être un monstre en moi, _dit Naruto_, mais...

Il leva la tête pour regarder Hiashi droit dans les yeux. Il eu un mouvement de recul. Les globes oculaires du garçon renard avaient changés. A présent, ils étaient d'un rouge orange perçant, ses pupilles étaient devenues fines et allongée de manière verticale, semblables a celles des félins. Seulement, rien de méchant n'y figurait. De la colère, peut-être, du défi, mais pas de haine.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été dénué de sentiments, jamais, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser.

Il rebaissa les yeux pour ensuite se lever d'un souple balancement de la hanche. Il fit quelques pas en avant, lentement, mais d'un pas assuré. Il se planta devant l'homme qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui. Mais ce n'était pas la taille qui l'intimidait. Il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination allumée dans ses iris. Il ne lâcherait pas prise.

- La preuve en est que j'aime votre fille, et ça, je peux en jurer sur ma vie. Quoique vous fassiez, je l'aimerais toujours, je n'ai pas honte de le dire : Je suis fou amoureux de Hinata.

Sur ce, il se dirigea dans vers les arbres pour y trouver Hinata, tremblante. Ses yeux étaient redevenus de couleur azur entre temps. La brune se jeta à son cou, pleurant a moitié. Hiashi, lui, regarda la scène en rangeant son katana.

Maintenant, il avait vu. Ces deux là s'aimaient, c'était sur, il n'avais qu'a les regarder pour en être convaincu.

Naruto observa la blessure de Hinata. Le sang avait cessé de couler, et heureusement. Délicatement, il passa un doigt sur cette lèvre avant de venir l'embrasser, se moquant complètement du chef Hyuuga qui les regardait, de loin.

"Peut-être n'était-il pas si démoniaque que cela, ce petit, finalement... " Se dit Hiashi, avant de disparaître par la porte principale du manoir, laissant les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément derrière lui.

_.:: Du côté des autres ::._

Tous ou presque étaient réunis a Ichiraku, et non pas autour d'un bol de ramens, mais pour discuter tous ensembles.

Shikamaru était affalé sur la table, a moitié en train de dormir ; Chôji, lui, était le seul à avoir pris des bols, Ino piaillait gaiement avec Sakura, ainsi qu'avec Tenten, Neji et Sasuke ne disaient rien et restaient les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, et malgré leur air, il étaient vivement intéressés par la conversation. Shino, quant à lui, n'écoutait pas, et il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Et Kiba était celui qui animait le plus, accompagné des jappements d'Akamaru.

- Bon, écoutez-moi tous ! _Déclara l'Inuzuka en se levant._ J'ai une nouvelle importante a vous annoncer

Les jacassements des filles se stoppèrent. Tout le monde (sauf Shino) retint son attention vers Kiba. Oui, même les dignes héritiers des clans Uchiwa et Hyuuga écoutaient d'une oreille attentive

- Je déclare officiel la relation qu'entretiennent Naruto et Hinata !

- Hein ? _S'écrièrent les filles_

- Ouais ! Je me suis longtemps interrogé avant de vous en parler. Je voulais qu'ils vous le disent eux même, mais ils ne semblent pas se décider.

Tout le monde était pendu a ses lèvres... sauf Shino, mais vous l'aurez compris je pense... il m'arqua une pause, pour le suspens et le principe. Ce silence fut coupé par Sasuke

- Tsss... t'as des preuves de ce que t'assures ?

- Parfaitement !

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais d'un côté, ils se demandaient ce que le maître chien avait pu faire pour avoir des preuves.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai envoyé Hinata chercher Naruto (volontairement, juste pour qu'elle aille le voir et pour qu'elle se décoince un peu) et je l'ai suivie. En route, j'ai croisé Konohamaru et sa bande, et ils m'ont suivit.

Il se tu, pour reprendre peu après

- Grâce au flair d'Akamaru, je les ai facilement retrouvés. Et là...

Kiba rougis légèrement. Tout le monde s'interrogeait. Décidant que le temps n'était plus au paroles, l'Inuzuka fouilla dans la poche droite de son pantalon pour un sortit une enveloppe

- On a pris des photos, et ce sont elles les preuves...

Il tendit les photos à Neji, qui s'en empara et ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, expret pour faire languir les autres qui s'impatientaient. Puis il saisit les photos.

Subitement, il se mit a rougir. Sur les photos, on pouvait voir Hinata et Naruto s'embrasser passionnément, la brune allongée sur le blond, dans l'herbe.

Les filles crièrent un « Waaaaaaah ! »

Peu après, es deux amoureux rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent momentanément, les visages s'éclairèrent de sourires. Tous leurs amis ici présents se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se jetèrent sur eux en leur criant des les oreilles, menaçant de crever leurs tympans.

- FELICITATIOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!!!

Les deux concernés ne comprirent que plus tard, quand on leur avoua... ou plutôt qu'on force Kiba a avouer. Il passa un sale quart d'heure.

Ce fut ainsi que tout le monde fut au courant.

**Pleine Lune – Chapitre IV – Fin**

Gnaaah, c'est encore trop couurt... j'arrive pas a faire des chapitres longs TT Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et s'il vous plait, laissez encore des reviews, ça fait tant plaisir !

Le dernier chapitre est pour bientôt

Sinon, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour une autre idée de fic... le premier chapitre est déjà écrit, ainsi que la moitié du deuxième. Je vous dis ? Bon, je dis, mais je vous fait confiance pour pas me la piquer, ce serait vraiment pas sympa de votre part, étant donné que c'est moi qui me suis cassé le cul a trouver un truc potable...

Donc, comme on voit de plus en plus d'histoires où des filles (oui, car d'après ce que je lis, il 'y a que des filles...) de chez nous qui arrivent dans le monde de Naruto. Alors moi, j'avais pensé le contraire, qu'une troupe de bishôs arrivent dans notre monde, chez deux jolies jeunes filles, et qu'ils aillent au lycée, et tout et tout, ça pourrait être rigolo, non ? Enfin, moi, ça m'amuserait de l'écrire XD

Alors, elle est bien mon idée ?

Et lésinez pas sur les reviews


End file.
